


Signal Fire

by Clockworklove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Times, Kidnapping, M/M, oswald just wants everything to be okay for once, romantic dinner, violence comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworklove/pseuds/Clockworklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been quiet in Gotham lately, other than the blossoming relationship between Detective Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot. After Jim's breakup with Barbara he felt as if he would never find happiness again, until his unexpected new love interest confessed his feelings. Jim's life is never easy though and Oswald is immediately a target for someone who isn't exactly fond of Jim Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the formatting cluster, spacing things on here is nonexistant for me apparently. :)

Jim looked over the small dining table see Oswald quickly look back down at his food, smiling. It was amazing how different their relationship was now compared to when he first met Oswald at Fish Mooney's; now the young man seemed more relaxed, less on a leash. Jim never asked exactly what Oswald went through back then; never felt the need to. Right now, all that mattered was that Oswald was happy; he had his own nightclub and was going on a date with the man of his dreams. Jim seemed to be lost in thought because when his mind refocused, Oswald was smiling at him over the candle in the middle of the table.  


"You okay there," he asked. Oswald held the fact that he wouldn't be here now if not for Jim close to his heart and thought about it every night. Before, Jim had seemed like a hard-ass who wanted nothing to do with him; he seemed like he could barely stomach the fact that he had left Oswald alive. It seemed like it was all self-righteous, political bullshit, until Jim began looking at him in THAT way. Whenever he came to ask a favor or inquire about the crime world, it wasn't always brutal straight-forward police talk anymore; he asked how Oswald's mother was or how the club was doing. Oswald found all of it to be strange but never questioned it. Butch and Gabe noticed of course that something was odd, it was their job to. Butch would never inform him of his suspicions; he had a feeling his little raven-haired employer had already caught on. Oswald would never admit it to them, but he was harboring an unbelievable crush on the cop. It was hard for him not to smile like an idiot whenever Jim walked in. He was the bravest man he'd ever seen; and it was his bravery to stay away from the curve that led them both to their first romantic dinner date. It was all so surreal.  


"So how are you enjoying the fish," Jim asked to break away from the awkwardness of simply staring at the other man.  


"It's lovely, thank you. I also have to tell you how grateful I am that you suggested dinner, I don't exactly date often. Or at all," he paused. "This is my first." If Jim would have had food in his mouth he would have choked on it.  


"You are kidding me; how have you never been on a date before," it felt like a stupid question after he asked it. It wasn't that big of a shock considering what he's heard about Oswald's past  


"Well, romance has never really been a prominent subject in my life, detective. I was in an orphanage until I was ten and my mother decided to come back for me. Then, I was thrown into a school where everyone seemed so much bigger than me; egos and all. My mother and I were on our own and when I was seventeen, Ms. Mooney caught me going through a trash can behind her club and decided to take me in and offer me a job. Sure, umbrella boy doesn't sound like much, but it does rain a lot in Gotham," he chuckled. Jim looked down at his plate, soaking in what he'd just been told.  


"You deserve so much more Oswald, I'm glad you finally got your nightclub up and running. You know who you are a lot more than I know myself at this point, that's for sure."  
Oswald scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Jim, I heard what happened between you and Commissioner Loeb...you told that son-of-a-bitch off. That takes someone who knows exactly what he stands for. My success is merely based on luck and deceit if I'm honest." He sounded sad and took another drink of the expensive wine that Jim had insisted on getting them.  
Jim threw his hands up, "Why are we discussing this shit, Ozzie. It's your special first date night, and I will be damned if you don't enjoy it." They both raised their glass for a toast and resumed light conversation. They finished their dinner and got up to leave. It had begun to rain while their were in the restaurant (of course it had) and Oswald groaned, having forgotten his umbrella.  


"Allow me," Jim said as he took off his coat and held it over Oswald's head. Oswald had never in his life had someone shield him from the rain and he wasn't sure how to respond to the attention. They ran over to Jim's car, Jim constantly looking over his shoulder. He was in no way ashamed at having went out on a date with Oswald, but the guys on the force wouldn't exactly be very open to the idea. He got in and turned on the heat when he saw Oswald shiver. "Not bad for a first dinner, was it?"  


"Not bad for a first date at all," Oswald smiled. "Couldn't have asked for someone better to show me this whole new side to life either..." Jim could see that he was blushing and wanted so badly to give him more firsts then and there, but he stayed the gentleman as he started the car to take Oswald home.  
When they arrived at Oswald's apartment building, Jim put a hand on his knee before he got out. "Let me walk you to your door."  


"Are you sure that's a good idea James, someone could se-"  


"Don't worry about it," he got out and put an arm around Oswald, hoping to take some pressure off of his wounded leg. "So, here we are."  


"Yep," Oswald avoided eye contact but knew what was inevitable. He finally looked into Jim's eyes and leaned forward slowly, closing his as Jim's lips met his own. It was soft as the rain had become, good thing too because the jacket had been long forgotten as Jim wrapped his arms around Oswald and pulled him close. The kiss lasted a good twenty seconds before Oswald finally pulled away, "I should really be getting inside." He was smiling like a school girl. "Definitely a good first date," he nodded his head.  


"Mission accomplished," Jim said before soluting him like a dork and walking back to the car. Oswald shook his head and unlocked the door. This had been the greatest night of his life. Unfortunately for both of them, the car quietly parked across the street had enjoyed it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up as Jim texts Oswald about their next date.

A force of habit had Jim going back to Barbara's apartment. It wasn't until he was outside that he realized he was no longer welcome. What he would give to show Oswald an apartment like that, he would show him what the high life was really like. Unfortunately, Jim's new apartment was much less miraculous; he hadn't even finished unpacking his things yet. If their relationship became serious enough, though, Oswald would have to see his apartment; it beat going to his mother's place. Maybe he was rushing things, they were from two very different sides of the spectrum. As much as he would love to believe that they would wind up having a happy ending, he knew it was impossible. In the time they let themselves have, however, he would be sure to show Oswald all the love he could. He did love Oswald; he really believed that.

Jim pulled a beer out of his tiny refrigerator and sighed, throwing himself down on the couch. It was nights like these when his conscience would catch up to him. He would think about the hole that he'd dug himself concerning his job. In the end, he hadn't given a shit; he knew every corrupt force concerning the police had to be called out, but he hadn't considered how it would haunt him at the time. He looked over his shoulder far too much these days. This was Gotham; he knew, Harvey had warned him the day he told him to put a bullet in Oswald's head. The thought made him gag. Oswald's life to this point had been nothing but poverty and sadness. Despite him being the black market of information, Jim's new love interest had ideals. He was a person like anyone else, who hadn't been given a fair shot. If he's being honest with himself, Jim probably would have done the same put in Oswald's shoes. He remembered later on in their conversation how Oswald cringed when Jim mentioned work; maybe he didn't want the life that had been chosen for him. Maybe Jim could be the one to help him along. Maybe. He could certainly try. He got up to get another beer. 

Jim got to work with a bit of a hangover. The weight of everything he wanted had gotten heavy the night before and, as a common theme in his life, he hadn't considered the consequences. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. All he needed was two minutes of quiet before he got to wor... 

"Hey Jimbo, you okay there buddy; you look hammered," Harvey patted him on the back, not helping his nausea. 

"Yeah Harv, what did you get up to without me last night," Jim wouldn't look up from his hands, the bright lights were not his friends. 

"Protecting your ass; that's what," Harvey took a bite of his bagel. "You've been making some very important people uncomfortable lately, Jim. I care about you, partner; I don't want to find you in a dumpster somewhere." 

"God, Harv; why did you have to protect me? They aren't plotting my murder are they," he took his morning coffee and glazed donut from Harvey and started with his paperwork. "Shouldn't they be focusing on mass murderers or serial rapists, not some cop who actually just wants to help people. Jim raised his eyebrows sarcastically and Harvey did the same. 

"We have been over this a thousand times Mr. Big Shot. All I'm saying is watch your back; Loeb has been acting shifty lately. Now, of course he'd never publicly call for your execution but Gotham finds ways to tear men like you apart Jim. Don't say I never did nothing for ya," Harvey left Jim's desk to tend to matters of his own, such as 'How the hell did I forget to get cream cheese for my bagel.' Saying Jim Gordon was watching his ass was now an understatement. 

After a full day of sitting at his desk with no action, Jim was getting bored. All he wanted was for his next date with Oswald to come sooner. The first text came at 6 pm from Oswald's covert cell number. He had been put under the pseudo name of Sammy to prevent suspicion. 

Sammy: Hey there detective, you all ready for our big date tonight? ;) 

Jim: Couldn't be more ready, it's been a pretty slow day...how about you? 

Sammy: I can't stop thinking about last night. Can't wait to see how you'll surprise me next. A few more good dates and maybe I'll owe you a favor. 

Jim: Wouldn't mind that at all 

Jim smirked at his phone. He was planning quite the night for the both of them; if Oswald wanted romance, he would certainly get it. He had told Jim about when he was a teenager and used to sneak his mother's romance novels into his bedroom. Jim wasn't exactly built like one of the cover photos, but he wouldn't say his body was awful to look at. Right when he stuffed the last piece of his donut into his mouth, the next text arrived. 

Sammy: Watch me show up to your work with breakfast for you. Maybe one of those brown cinnamon, glazed donuts you always have in the morning from Jimmy's. 

Jim crinkled his brow. When had he ever told Oswald about his breakfast at work, it wasn't exactly on his list of popular topics to discuss, along with where the hell the breakfast came from. Had Oswald been spying on him? Jim wasn't sure if it was cute or a bit too much, but he kept the conversation going: 

Jim: You know you can't come into my work, babe; as much as I would like you to. 

Sammy: Oh please Jim; like no one has noticed that picture of me in your desk drawer. 

Had they? How did Oswald know about the picture? Jim opened his desk but the photo was no longer in there. It had only been a photo from an old police record but Jim had held onto it for reasons he'd never given out, and now it was missing. 

Sammy: *photo message* How about this one for your viewing pleasure? 

Jim opened the message and what he saw made his heart stop; a picture of Oswald lying on a hardwood floor bound and gagged, seeming to put up a struggle. 

Sammy: You are about to find out how things truly work in Gotham, detective. Don't be late to your date, so sorry about the change of plans. 

Sammy: Keep your mouth shut and follow the tracking device in the little snitches phone. 

Sammy: And do hurry or we may get started without you. 

Sammy: :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters so far, been pretty busy with summer stuff. Next chapter will be longer I promise!

"Shit, shit, shit," Jim cursed, slamming his fists down on the desk. How could anyone have found out about Oswald; he'd made sure their date had been as discrete as possible. Whoever it was clearly made this about Jim...and it was someone from the station. Someone had been watching Jim carefully; scoping his every move and waiting to find something to use against him. The question now was who could Jim get to help him; no one wanted to risk losing their job to protect someone like Oswald.

For the first time in his life, Jim Gordon was having a legitimate panic attack. Sure, he'd been in tight spots before, but now he was hyperventilating. Who could he talk to, Harvey? He had already done so much for Jim, he couldn't ask him to put any more on the line for him. He slammed his desk drawer shut, ears pounding. 

"Detective, are you alright? Do you need a cup of tea of anything," a small inquiring voice sounded in his head. Nygma....Nygma! 

"Edward," he cleared his throat. "Ed, how would you like to personally help me on a very important case. You just have to promise me that you won't let anyone else in on it." Ed's eyes were lit up and he nodded. 

"Okay, how much do you know about cellular tracking," Jim wouldn't let Ed know all the details on the case; merely that there was a maniac on the loose and he currently had a hostage situation that Jim had to shut down. 

"Detective; last night, Ms. Kringle was at Joe's Bistro from 7 to 7:30 before leaving and going directly home," Ed's face wore a stern expression and Jim raised an eyebrow. "What? I had to be sure that she would get home safely and directly." 

"That's all I needed to know, Ed." 

"So apparently, the phone is approximately five blocks from here in the old abandoned car lot on the corner. Oh, I forgot that place existed; back when I was youn..." 

"Thanks Ed, I owe you one," Jim grabbed his coat and ran out, leaving Ed sitting at his computer. 

"Oh...no problem detective," he sighed and got up to get back to work; even if it was someone else's job he would take into his hands. 

The rope burned Oswald's wrists as he struggled against it. The lights above him were an ill-green color and other than those, the car lot was dark; every shadow that ran across the wall had Oswald jerking his head around in panic. The last thing he remembered was getting into his apartment and having a burlap sack wrapped over his head. When he woke up, he had a gag in his mouth and a horrible pain in his head. Lying here now, his heart raced at the unknown; why was he here? He thought back to all the people who wanted him dead and thought humorously how he could make bets as to who had finally decided to go through with it. That is when a gunshot was fired directly at the floor, only mere inches from his face. Oswald sobbed into the gag as his assailant grabbed him by the hair and put the gun to the side of his head. The voice was rough as it spoke. 

"I hear it you've been giving away classified information, little bird," the voice growled in his ear. "To a cop no less, aren't you the type to keep cops in the dark." Oswald tried to respond but the gag made it impossible to form coherent words. "What was that," the man asked as he ripped the gag from Oswald's mouth. 

"Only the corrupt ones are left in the dark," Oswald snapped. "The ones who refuse to give themselves up for the truth to be known; they are poor excuses for savior-" the gun went off again and Oswald yelped. 

"You listen here, you little rat-faced bitch. This city is what it is and if some rookie jackass thinks he can be an angel and make some kind of difference, he is obviously far out of his league." The captor, black mask over his face, grabbed Oswald by the jaw and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to intimidate him. 

"Jim Gordon is a hero!" A sharp slap hit Oswald across the face and he fell to the floor shaking. A hand ran through his hair in mock-comfort. 

"I know about you and Jim Gordon; your little romantic fling. Your candlelit dinner; your first kiss." Oswald flinched. "He keeps a picture of you in his desk to jerk off to on late nights, no doubt. I'm sure he can't wait to have you for the first time. It is such a shame that he won't be your first." Oswald heard a zipper being pulled down and resumed his struggle against the bindings, yelling for help. When his captor crawled on top of him quickly, Oswald squirmed and kicked his tied legs up, clipping the man in the balls. Oswald spit in his face. The man wound back and punched Oswald in the face, his body going limp. 

"James Gordon is not a hero. Where is he now?" Two more men in black masks walked out from the shadows, one of them pulling theirs off to reveal a face that Oswald had only seen in the papers. The man that Jim had dug up dirt on, had stood up against. Commissioner Loeb. Loeb walked over to Oswald and put a foot on his chest, Oswald's head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to vomit at the thought of what would inevitably happen to him. 

Loeb looked at the man working off his pants, straddling Oswald. "Tsk tsk," Loeb looked to Oswald and back at the man. "Get off of him Butch, I've decided on someone else to do the job." 'Butch,' Oswald's mind was screaming. Butch was his closest companion, he had been there to help protect Oswald and keep him safe; how had Loeb gotten to him. The other man from the shadows was motioned over as Loeb continued his demeaning speaking. Oswald was sobbing again, not able to control his terror as everyone around him was partly shrouded and all were hostile towards him. The other man untied Oswald's hands long enough to manhandle his limp body over to a pole and handcuff him to it, still lying down. The figure had removed his mask but Oswald couldn't see in the darkness. When the man's mouth attacked his neck he cried out, he could feel his beard scratching up against the sensitive skin. 

"Please," Oswald pleaded. "Please don't, please don't," the man tore Oswald's shirt open and he screamed. "Jim! Jim!" 

"Oswald please don't make this harder than it has to be." Oswald's eyes widened and he couldn't find it in himself to raise his voice above a whisper when he spoke next. 

"D..detective Bullock?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oswald, just shut up," Harvey didn't look thrilled to be in the position that they were. "I just want this to be over too, okay?

" Detective, you don't have to do this," Oswald pleaded. "I'm sure we could come to some sort of an agreement-" He was cut off by Butch tying the gag back into his mouth. Loeb walked over slowly and ran the back of his hand over Oswald's tear-covered face. 

" What did you think, snitch; that you could wrap the detective around your finger by showing your tail? This is Gotham; and in Gotham, men like him have no place snooping around where they are not wanted. I should have figured that he was soft on you the moment he didn't put that bullet in your head by the river. Now, Harvey: he's a man who knows how things work around here." Harvey refused to make eye contact with Oswald and nodded in agreement. " He knows how to keep rebellion in line. As soon as your hero comes, he will see first hand how we do things," Loeb pointed the gun at Oswald's head then placed it back into his pocket. Harvey put the bag back over his head in hopes that Jim wouldn't have to see him, but he knew that Loeb wanted nothing more than to show Jim just how alone he was in all this. Harvey didn't want to hurt Oswald, despite how many times he's said that. He ran his hands down Oswald's sides, trying so hard to ignore the way Oswald cried behind the gag and jerked to get away. Oswald felt Harvey's beard brush against his neck as the man tried to loosen him up. 

Harvey undid his belt and opened the front of his pants, doing the same to Oswald. Oswald pushed his feet against the floor, hoping to gain leverage to push himself away. Harvey shook his head and slid off Oswald's pants, looking at Loeb for the go-ahead. "We are waiting," Loeb said. "I want Jim to see his bird's little feathers plucked." Just then, a gunshot rang out and Oswald began yelling again from behind his gag. 

"Nobody move," Jim yelled and slowly moved in, gun up and ready. He saw Oswald underneath the hooded figure, legs being pulled up around his assailant and Jim charged at them. Before he could get there another shot rang out and Jim fell to the floor, a bullet wound in the back of his knee. The pain was cripplingly sharp; so much that Jim didn't even notice himself being pulled up and tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Butch made sure the ropes were secure, while Oswald sobbed madly. Jim came back to his senses just enough to see Oswald's face as one of his captors finally entered him. His Ozzie's eyes were shut so tightly and his body went stiff. Oswald choked out a sob, a searing-awful pain shooting through him. The intruding force was holding still, waiting for him to adjust. When the sound of fingers snapping was heard, Harvey began to pound into him relentlessly. 

Jim was jerking his arms behind him, trying to snap the ropes; his chair would jump off the ground from his struggling and eventually, it fell to the ground. From here, you found himself looking directly into Oswald's teary eyes. His would-be lover's face red in both pain and embarrassment. The rapist pulled his mask up just enough so that he could run his mouth over Oswald's face again, not slowing down in pace. Looking into Jim's eyes, Oswald's embarrassment turned to anger; all he'd wanted was one nice relationship and when he met Jim, he knew he'd wanted to let him be someone to open up to. The fact that all of Oswald's dreams were being destroyed here and now while he laid down and watched it happen changed something inside of him. For the past few months, Oswald had been able to take a beating; he'd overcome so many obstacles that, in his younger years, he would have run away from in fear. He was tired of being afraid. 

Jim thought his heart was going to break when he heard Oswald's cries turn to moans. Oswald was moaning like a whore all of a sudden and everyone in the room looked to be confused. Harvey's thrusts stopped when he heard Oswald responding so eagerly to him. Oswald was looking at Jim and the detective noticed something change in his eyes. He saw something that resembled determination in his look. When Harvey went to lick his face, Oswald threw his head forward, slamming it directly into the other's. Though he saw stars, he used the temporary distraction to pull himself up using his handcuffed wrists to hoist himself. He rubbed his face against the pole, working off the gag. 

"Jim! It's Loeb, he wants to kill me!" A gunshot sounded in Oswald's direction but instead hit the pole where Oswald's hands were tied. Oswald rubbed his sore wrists, looking for who had shot the gun off. 

"I'm sorry," the gun dropped to the floor and there was Nygma with his hands in the air. "I know I'm not supposed to have that!" Oswald ran for Jim to untie him, but was grabbed by the arm from behind by Butch and pulled back. 

"Butch, let me go!" 

"I'm sorry Oswald, I can't do that," he threw Oswald against the far wall. Nygma looked both intrigued and horrified by what was happening; when Jim said he needed help, he certainly wasn't kidding. When he saw Oswald lying by the wall, moaning in pain, he gently nudged the gun to him with his foot. 

Butch was headed for Jim now, gun in hand. "Listen Gordon, I'm under order for someone to die tonight and it's either you or your little friend." 

"Gilzean, why would you betray Oswald? He was ensuring you income for you to protect him and you do just the opposite, why?" 

" Gordon, he murdered Fish." 

He knew that back when the war was happening, Fish had somehow ended up in the river. The realisation that Oswald had pushed her hitting him now was something he was not ready for. 

" I am not working for that little bitch any longer, with Fish gone why should I still be caught up in this shit. Working for Loeb could be my way out, and right now this is what I have to do," he pointed the gun at Jim's head right before finding a bullet in his own. 

BANG! 

Butch fell to the ground, blood splattered across the car lot. Oswald was holding himself up against the wall, clad in a pair of blood-stained briefs and nursing Nygma's stolen gun in his hand. His eyes were filled with rage and he looked like a dangerous, wounded animal. Oswald limped over to the man who had chosen instead to try hiding himself from what was going on. Holding the gun to him, Oswald ripped the man's mask off to show Jim that it was Harvey who had raped him for Loeb. Jim's eyes widened and Harvey kept his eyes on the ground. BANG! 

Harvey fell, Oswald now looking more resigned than anything. He looked like he just wanted to sleep, not like he had just shot two men dead. 

"This is how it works in Gotham, detective." His eyes teared up. "You can't trust anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. It's a bit short, but a look at the aftermath is shown.

Loeb had gotten out that night unscathed, but Oswald was willing to do whatever it took to get back at him. He would protect Jim Gordon at all costs, though he knows the detective wouldn't do the same for him. Jim had been right in the beginning; before he had gotten together with Oswald on a whim, hoping that things would be different. Jim didn't feel that anymore; Oswald was certain of that. After they'd gotten out of the car lot, Jim wasn't sure what he should do; they couldn't go back to the station after what Oswald had done and they weren't putting him in a hospital. How was Jim supposed to tell everyone that Harvey had been shot in the skull. He thanked Ed for helping and promised he wouldn't tell anyone about him handling the gun, then he drove Oswald back to his shitty apartment. Oswald was staring out the car window emotionlessly; it was hard to overlook the fact that Oswald had a horrible night. 

"Oswald, come inside I want to patch you up," Jim nudged his shoulder gently, hoping to get a response out of him. When he didn't move, Gordon sighed, "Look Ozzie, I know that what happened to you was horrible. It was awful but...you shot my best friend in the head. He was just following orders-" 

"He was raping me," Oswald yelled, making Jim flinch at how harshly he screamed it. "I don't know about you, mister detective, but when someone sexually assaults another person they should be put to death," he snapped. 

" He had probably been threatened Oswald. Everyone keeps telling me how it works here in Gotham, and yeah, whether I agree with it or not, this is exactly the kind of thing we should expect. Isn't that right," Jim hadn't meant to sound so awful, but it had been a hell of a night. 

"He should have known to expect a bullet in the head then, shouldn't he?" 

When Jim slapped him, Oswald broke down into tears. "I want you to take me home now," he said brokenly. "I don't want to even see your apartment." 

"Don't be that way, Oswald; you need medical attention. There's nothing wrong with doing it at my apartment, you're safe here." 

Oswald shook his head. " I wanted my first time to be here," he whispered. "I wanted it to be you." Jim gently put his arms around Oswald but shook his head. 

"I am so sorry Ozzie; this was never meant to work. If either of us makes it through this ordeal in one piece, it'll be a blessing. 

He chuckled, "Blessing. There is no such thing James, not here. And yes, I did kill Fish Mooney." 

"Was she really that awful to you?" 

"She treated me like the dirt she walked in Detective. They all did. But you know what; I'm done taking it. I thought you were going to be my shimmering light at the end of this bleak, ugly tunnel, but all you've done is make me feel worse. Think whatever you want of me detective, but just know that I am not turning back. Now you turn this fucking car on and you drive me home." 

Jim had his eyes on the younger man in shock, but turned the key and headed toward Oswald's apartment. Oswald's head was bleeding from where he'd beaten it against the wall when Butch had thrown him; he was no doubt bleeding in places that Jim didn't even want to think about. He didn't, however, want to question the man's feral eyes or bouncing leg. When they reached their destination, Oswald hobbled out of the car and headed up to his doorway. "You know, it's funny...last time this happened I got my first kiss," he thought back to happy he had been. 

"Be...be safe Ozzie." 

"It is Penguin to you."


End file.
